infernosquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Golden Owl 7
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Inferno Squadron Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley You may want to add what this is to the front page so people know what the hell they're signing up for when they do. Just saying. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) by the way, the only powers that i added to the powers of a generic child of hades is the summoning my pet hellhounds, and turning off hades' wi-fi. sure, 5 million skeletal warriors is a bit much, but children of hades can summon up probably about a quarter of a million at a time. i changed the number that i can summon up to that much so that i'm not so overly powerful. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) i agree. i mainly fight without my skeletal army, and i don't really use most of my powers that much except for shadowtraveling. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL Lol,the weapons we have are very different.We got bows and swords,laser blasters,plasma weapons and guns and powers. when can i come into the story? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 00:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I have a question How do I join this site? Viper123 02:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks Viper123 02:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...Yours is too. I like how you can turn into an eagle, thats cool. I was gunna tell you that you can sign talk pages by doing ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces. Just thought you may wanna know. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 02:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks! Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 02:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) yay! i'm not the only one on right now! Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 12:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) lol yep can i write the next part of the story? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 23:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) yes Is it okay that I called you in the story? Nicole99 05:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Just Wanted To Say A Few Things First, I wanted to know if I could add a front page to the wiki. People are going to come to the front page and be like "What the Hell?" because they don't know what the wiki is. Second, I wanted to make sure you know that the feelings that I express in the story are fictional. I go with the flow, that's where it took me. Third, you may want to start signing your comments. It makes it so people know who left the comment. Fourth, you also might want to answer the questions on your talk page on the other person's talk page. They may not get the answer otherwise. - Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 02:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I have another question What does the inferno squadron base look like? Viper123 08:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) You can make a page about the base and design it. Okay. Viper123 09:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) What is the Inferno Squadron? I have 2 characters that would like to join. Michael/Nico/Hermione 18:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) can i add a blacksmith's shop to the base? Feels like being anonymous 21:26, May 13, 2010 (UTC) i saw your post on odst's talk page, and if you were talking about the picture on the Zack Johnson page, we all get them from eLouai. type it into google. Feels like being anonymous 02:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) They're getting them from elouai.com. I made Odst's, so he couldn't tell you. It's Candybar 5. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 02:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Where is the base? The Sentinel 09:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know... The Sentinel is my (I am Viper123) second account The Sentinel 12:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Figures. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 02:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! K thanks Golden Owl, and yeah i know how the wiki works, well for the most part, and can anybody add to the Taricta page? cause i was wondering if Force could be in it? he would be a good enemy i think. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 23:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! oh and I don't really feel like its my place yet to edit the timeline xD, so could you or somebody else find Alex Fordes? It would be right after the Lightning strike so he would have severe burns and would be needed to be takes someplace to rest and heal. --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 00:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sorry about this, i'm just really new and this is like a major group project thingy so i don't feel like its my place to edit it just yet and i would probably write characters incorrectly or do something out of place, though eventually i might thought when i feel like i know enough about the characters The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 00:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay will do! and yeah I wrote about how long he is in a coma/out of it on Alex Fordes page and stuff, along with powers so if u haven't already u might want to check it out. --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 00:50, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Force Can Force be in the Great Battle? It would make the battle longer though. The Sentinel 03:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC)